Sparrows and Robins
by sueysuey
Summary: Jack meets girl who's been tracking him for 3 years, author bad summaries, author bad grammar, author cant spell ... just read it
1. I will kill you!

1

"Hide in the cupboard!" her mother whispered hurryingly,

"But mother what about you?"

"I'm getting ready for the pirates, you must hide. God knows what they will do with a young girl barely 16. GO!" Her mother ushered her daughter into the cupboard. They could hear the town screaming, burning fires lighting up the night sky.

"But I can fight!" she insisted,

"Go!" she did what she was told. They heard a loud crack and a thud, Alexandria's mother took her sword out of the sheath as her father came crashing in, parrying blows from a dark pirate who came barging into their sea shore home. She watched through a small crack in the door as her father lunged a fierce attack only to be pierced by the counter. He fell with blood from his chest on his hands. Alexandria fought the urge to get out of the cupboard as her mother screamed and attacked the dark figure from behind, only to be shunted aside, with his sword pointed at her neck. More pirates ran in grabbing everything off the shelves and tables, Alexandria couldn't stand it, she pushed open the cupboard door, took her knife out of her boot, and drew it into the man closest to her. He fell with a cry, hands over his bleeding stomach. 

"Alexandria!" she heard her mother scream, still a sword at her neck.

Alexandria made to kill the next but was caught by another behind her, who clasped her hands behind her back.

"Your mother, is she?" the first dark figure said. Her mother didn't move, Alexandria nodded, "Well, say your farewell," and he slit her throat.

"NO!" Alexandria struggled to get out of the dirty man's grasp.

"Lets go," the dark figure said. And the dirty man let her go, she rushed to her parents. Tears staining her cheeks, blood staining her hands.

"Wait!" she said, calling to the dark figure, "What is your name pirate?" she asked daringly,

"Why must this pretty lady know?" he asked,

"I am going to kill you." She said slowly, staring at the dangerous man. He laughed,

"Well, call me. Jack Sparrow." He said, and turned swiftly.

"I will kill you!" she said clutching the knife, and ran towards him, she slashed at his face. His cheek began to bleed, the wound was deep, but not life threatening to her disappointment. His men threw her back into the house.

"Damn you girl!" He said clutching a piece of cloth on his cheek, with a laugh he left.

"I will hunt you down! I will tear you apart!" She screamed. "I will have my revenge Jack Sparrow!"

~ 3 Years Later ~

Jack Sparrow. Hmm, sounds good. Captain Jack Sparrow. Hmm, sounds even better. Jack thought as he steered his old, or new _Black Pearl. _He heard a shout from the lower deck, from the cargo.

"Captain!" some one called. He heard a cry, a mans' cry, Jack quickly rushed down to the lower deck. He found a young girl with great swordsmanship, and long black hair, attacking one of his crewmen who was… not doing very well in the life and death situation.

"'ello there luvie, are you having fun on my ship?" he said swaying on the railing. The girl smiled with a fury in her eyes, she disarmed her opponent and raised her sword to his thick neck. "Oi, just let my man go." He said putting his hands up, a signal to stop. The girl moved in closer to her opponent, still the sharp, at his neck.

"No, why should I? You didn't let my mother go." Jack frowned,

"Now, now luv, no need to act like that. I don't even know your mother-" he said gesturing with his hands a lot.

"Of course not!" she shouted angrily, tears falling. "You and your crew just barged into out town, burning and stealing. Killing! Of course you wouldn't know who my mother was, you killed so many! How can I blame you for not remembering!" she rambled. Jack walked slowly closer,

"Now, now luv, I think you've got the wrong ship-"

"Is anyone here called Jack Sparrow?" she demanded. Jack bowed smiling. The girl smirked, "I'm on the right ship, I see your face is intact." She said. "You killed my parents. Right before my eyes. It's taken me three years to find you, and now I'm going to kill you. Like I told you."

"Whoa! Wait luvie! I think you've been misled." He said anxiously, "Three years ago, I was marooned on an island, my ship stolen from me by Barbossa luvie," Jack told her, trying to laugh, Alexandria lowered her sword slowly as her victim began to breathe again.

"You lie." She said and before she could point her weapon at the Captain. The rest of the crew were on the stairs with their guns cocked and pointing in her direction. Alexandria dropped her sword, "I will kill you." She said, as she was bound and led into the Captain's cabin.

~


	2. Sea sick luvie?

2

Alexandria kicked at the door of the cabin, her hands were bound to a chair. She backed against the door throwing the weight of the chair against it. "Stop doing that luvie and I'll open the door for ye." She heard someone say. She stopped, and sat down, away from the door. Jack opened the door cautiously with a tray in one hand, one thing he feared, were raging women. "See? I wont hurt ye, if ye be good to Jack, Jack be good to ye, savvy?" he put the tray on a table. "Eat luvie, ye look like ye need some." He said. Alexandria stared at the good food, fruit, meat and wine. She felt her stomach rumble.

"Are you saying you didn't kill my parents." She asked cautiously. Jack grinned and took a grape and popped it into her mouth.

"That's right luv."

"And you say that this, Barbossa killed them." Jack smiled and popped another grape into her mouth.

"And in case ye are planning to kill him luv. Too late because I already have." He concluded. Alexandria looked down, tears falling, "Aww, why so sad?" he said lifting her chin to find a sad, but beautiful, young face.

"Could you untie these?" she asked sweetly, staring into his dark brown eyes. Jack nodded obediently, and untied the girl. Jack turned to pour some wine, Alexandria took a knife out of her boot and made to stab Jack in the back. But Jack saw the reflection in the glasses, he turned around and grabbed her hand, carefully taking out the knife out of her strong grasp.

"Don't do that again luv." He said quietly. She sat back down as he pocketed her small knife. Alexandria nodded obediently and closed her eyes, "What's ye name luv?" he asked giving her the wine. Alexandria opened her eyes,

"Alexandria Robins," she said. Jack nodded smiling,

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl, I… am Captain Jack Sparrow." He said waving his hands around like a drunk. Perhaps he was already drunk. Alexandria didn't react, she closed her eyes,

"Just get on with it," she said bluntly. Jack frowned and had a swig of rum,

"Get on with what luvie?" he said,

"You have me here, I can't do anything, I'm out numbered, you're feeding me. I know what you want me for, now just get it over and done with!" she shouted frustrated. Jack smiled kindly yet cheekily,

"No, no, ye keep yer legs crossed and go home." He said, she opened her eyes to find the Captain walking out of the door,

"I have no home," she whispered, "and call me Ria!" she added.

"Get some sleep," he said, and closed the door. She heard him walk away. She looked around, but this is his cabin? Where is he going to sleep?

~

Ria woke with the sun on her eyes and a light knock at her door. She reached under the pillow for her knife and sat up, her old dress she had been wearing for a years, in tatters. Jack opened the door, "'morning luvie, want some breakfast." He asked. She shook her head, "Of course ye do!" Jack said ignoring her universal gesture. And rushed out to get some. Ria put her knife into her boot and brushed out her long black hair with her fingers and straightened out her dress. The fabric was dirty and torn, the dress itself, almost indecent, but after all the running around, stealing away in ships and begging for food it was all she had. But all the time, she always had her sword, knife and the name Jack Sparrow with her. But this Jack Sparrow, was quite… charming. She thought. I didn't know pirates could be so unbelievably good looking.

 Jack came back in with fruits and wine, much to the girl's delight. Jack sat on the bed, next to the girl, staring at her face. She had an exotic face, with the loveliest black hair down her back. She caught Jack staring at her, "What?" she asked, Jack shook his head. "What are you looking at?" she demanded. Jack shook his head again,

"Oh! Nothing…" he teased, and he lifted her chin, she could see straight into his deep dark eyes, "Just everything." He said and he kissed her. Her eyes widened, she'd never done this before, and it felt so good. She thought closing her eyes, enjoying herself fully.

~ a few months later ~

"Where are we going Jack?" Ria asked as he hugged her while they steered the ship together. Jack smiled and pecked her on the cheek,

"To visit old friends at Port Royal." He told her, she turned and kissed him teasingly on the lips,

"I heard you have a price on your head at Port Royal." She said, Jack laughed,

"And where did ye hear that luvie?" he asked pecking her on the cheek again.

"Everyone that helped me track you down." She ducked under his arms and went to the side of the ship, and suddenly threw up off the side of the ship. Alarmed, Jack left the wheel and to her aid. "I'm fine!" she said, unconvincingly, and threw up the rest of her breakfast off the side of the ship.

"Really?" he asked, she coughed,

"Really." She said. "Just a spot of sea sickness." She reassured him. Jack raised and eye brow,

"Sea sickness luvie? Couldn't be, it's been months and ye never got sea sick-" he said gesturing wildly,

"There's a first for everything!" she said suddenly angrily. Jack backed away, he was still afraid of one thing, raging women. He went back to the wheel as she went to the other end of the ship.

~


	3. Draw your sword

3

Jack knocked on the white large door, Ria at his side looking rather pale. "Jack!" Elizabeth greeted him at the door with a hug,

"Elizabeth!" he said, "Ye've grown,"

"I am married." She told him, "Will!" she called into the house. And her husband came running,

"What now love? You mustn't disturb me when-" he stopped. He stared at the couple at his door. He grinned from ear to ear.

"Jack old boy!" he said and patted his shoulder, "You have been missed."

"Indeed?" Jack grinned. Ria shrunk back as Will spotted her,

"And who is this?" he asked, Ria looked a mess in the respectable house, but stepped forward bravely.

"My name is Alexandria Robins. But please, do call me Ria." She said shaking Will's hand like any man. Will smiled, taking a liking to this new woman immediately.

"Ah ha! A Sparrow and a Robin! What a match. This is Elizabeth, my wife, and I am William Turner, but please, call me Will," he announced,

"Do come in!" Elizabeth said, "I'll get some wine… or rum Jack? As I do remember." She offered. Jack smiled,

"Whatever ye have luvie." He said walking into the large house.

"So Ria, tell me about yourself." Will said taking a glass from Elizabeth and sitting down. Ria smiled looking into Jack's eyes,

"Well, what is there to say?"

"How you met Jack." Elizabeth suggested sipping her wine. Jack nodded with a mischievous smile,

"Tell them how ye were planning to kill me for 3 years luv." He told her. Will and Liz raised an eye brow.

"No, no! it's not like that." She reassured them. "My parents were killed by someone who claimed to be Jack Sparrow, I spent 3 years tracking the Jack down, only to fall in love with him." She said playing with his dreadlocks. "He didn't kill my parents of course."

"So have you any idea who did kill your parents Ria?" Liz asked her curiously. Jack took a swig of rum,

"Barbossa," he said. Will nodded. But then, Ria thought of something she hadn't asked Jack, ever before.

"But did Barbossa have a scar on his right cheek that went from his ear to his mouth?" she asked him. Jack stopped drinking and Will frowned,

"A scar, why do you ask?" Will asked,

"Because before he left, I scarred him with my knife. It wasn't a light cut, it must still be a scar." She told him, Jack shook his head,

"No…" he said slowly, "Barbossa didn't have no scar."

"Then it is another!" Liz concluded. Ria drew her sword and began to make her way out of the house,

"I must find him," she said, the three stood up,

"Why?" Will asked,

"Because I'm going to kill him." She said simply,

"YOU can't kill him," Will said. She stopped, turned around, "YOU'RE a woman!" he told her laughing, Jack whistled low,

"Bad thing to say, Will." he told him warningly. Ria pointed her sword at Will, and she felt fire,

"Draw your sword," she demanded. Will drew one of his finest sword from its sheath. Liz sighed and sat down as Jack backed against a wall. "Suddenly, I don't like you anymore. Will." She said, Jack smiled,

"Watch our Will, she's good at this game," and Ria began a skilled thrust, Will parried, only just. Surprise caught his face, and a smile fell on Jacks'. Will launched a quick attack, Ria dodged all the strikes, struck the sword out of his grasp and countered with a blow that would've pierce his heart, she stopped short, only less than an inch from his chest. Liz's eyes nearly popped out, and Will saw fury in the sword and Ria's face.

"Enough luvie." Jack said hugging Ria from behind, the sword still at Will's chest.

"Oh? But I was having so much fun!" she smiled slightly, her red cheeks turned back to pale. She withdrew her sword. Will breathed again and Liz laughed. Will frowned,

"Your sword-" he began,

"What about it?" Ria put her sword in its sheath,

"Was forged in anger, was it not?" he continued. Ria frowned.

"Alright ye two, enough fighting." Jack said. Ria left his arms and held onto the door

"Who said I couldn't kill." She whispered, and left. Jack ran after her,

"Where ye going luvie?" he called after her. She slowed, clutching her stomach, she threw up at the side of the road. Jack's eyes widened, "That ain't sea sick luv," he told her, she swayed,

"I… I don't feel so well Jack," she said softly, she dropped her sword and fainted, Jack caught her before she fell and took her back to the Turners.

~


	4. Uh huh… thank ye Why?

4

"She should not tire herself." Liz said, putting a wet cloth on Ria's forehead. Jack stroked her black hair,

"She's always tires herself luvie," he said with a smile,

"Well, you should stop her Jack. It's not good for her, and…" Liz bit her lip, do any of them know? Ria stirred and reached under her pillow for her knife with her eyes closed. She sat up holding her knife out like a drunk, she seemed alert, but was still dreamy. Liz pushed her back down again onto the soft pillows, "Rest Ria, you must rest." Liz said frowning. Will knocked on the door, "Come in Will," Will shut the door behind him and tiptoed next to Jack.

"Is she alright? I didn't get a chance to even strike her Jack! I swear!" he pleaded. Jack shook his head and gestured with his hands as he spoke,

"She's fine, just tired, and she'll be bloody moody when she wakes up properly." Jack reassured his friend, patting him on the shoulder. Will sighed,

"Is that normal?" he asked cautiously, "Though she is one very well trained swordswoman." Will whispered.

"I heard that," Ria said smiling at the two vaguely, putting her knife back under her pillow. Liz frowned,

"Alright boys, you can leave, she needs rest." And she ushered the them out of the room.

~

Ria opened her eyes, blinking many times to get the blurry figures clear. She sat up and found herself in a large room, in a large bed, next to a large window. She was in a white under dress, make that, a **_clean_ **white under dress. She reached automatically under her pillow for her knife, but it wasn't there. Her throbbing head was giving her grief, she spotted Jack's coat on a chair she wrapped it around herself and opened the door. She made her way into a large white room with hanging curtains, everything was awfully clean, much like her own home, when she had one. Liz walked in and spotted Ria staring out the window, she frowned, "You should be resting," she told her, Ria turned around quickly and saw Liz frowning with her arms crossed. "It's not good for you to be tiring yourself out now, it's not healthy for-"

"For what? And where's my knife?" Ria asked wandering out of the room, Liz scurried after her,

"For the child! And Jack has your precious knife." Ria stopped,

"I don't have a child Liz." She said softly. Liz raised an eye brow,

"Oh yes you-"

"No! I am NOT with child." She insisted loudly, denying everything to Liz, and to herself. Liz sighed and shook her head,

"Yes you are, and you had better take care of yourself." Liz told her, taking off her own coat and wrapping it over Ria's shoulders.

"Where's Jack?" She asked anxiously,

"Will's showing him his latest work,"

"You mustn't tell him." Ria said sternly,

"Why?" Liz asked,

"Because, if Jack knew he would wrap me up in cotton wool!" Ria said with fear, "I don't like to be treated so!" Liz laughed,

"My, you ARE odd." She said and pushed Ria into bed. "Now rest, alright, I wont tell Jack. But Will surely would!" she said shutting the door quickly. Ria groaned with frustration. I hate being stuck. She thought to herself crossly.

~

Will pulled out one of his latest work, it was sleeker than any sword Jack had seen before. Will smiled when he spotted Jack staring at the beauty in awe, "Lovely, lovely piece Will." He said,

"It is one of my best." He said putting it down. He picked up another, out of a lined box. "This, is a true beauty." He said handing it to Jack. Jack held it as if it were a king's crown.

"Is this an ordered one Will?" Jack asked, eyes still on the fine sword in his hands. Will shook his head,

"Do you want it Jack? It will perfect any man's skills in swordsmanship I swear. I'll give it to you, as a gift." Jack put it in its box carefully as a father would for his new born in a cot. Will smiled, wrapped it up, and handed it to Jack who didn't take it,

"No, no, I'm not worthy of such a fine sword." He said modestly. Will grinned,

"I thought I'd never hear the great Captain Jack Sparrow say such a thing." He said, and still offered the box to Jack.

"Women change men Will," Jack said smiling happily.

"Women aye." Will said, Jack's eyes sparkled,

"Though I meself is not worthy, but…" he tapped the box, "I migh' know some one who is."

"Jack, have you lost your mind? Give your Ria this, and she will be unstoppable, she is already unstoppable!"

"Now, now boy, calm down. She beat ye once and ye says she unstoppable?" Jack laughed patting a panicked William on the shoulder. Elizabeth came into the forge room and gave Will a kiss. Jack smiled,

"It would never have worked out between ye and I, Elizabeth." Jack shook his head jokingly, and began to walk out of the room.

"Jack." Liz called after him. Jack turned swaying, hat in his hand.

"Yeh luv?" Jack replied. Liz smiled, and whispered into Will's ear, Jack raised an eye brow. Will stepped forward smiling and put a hand on Jack's shoulder,

"Jack, congratulations!" Will said shaking his hand enthusiastically. Jack frowned suspiciously,

"Uh huh… thank ye. Why?" Will looked back to Liz, who nodded quickly. Will smiled,

"You're a father to be!" Will announced, Jack dropped his hat, absolute shock written on his face.

~


	5. Cotton wool

5

"Ria! Ria! Sit down, ye mustn't move!" Jack insisted.

"Elizabeth! You've just signed your death warrant!" Ria screamed at the door from the bed.

"Calm yeself luvie!" he said, hugging Ria, who was bawling whole heartedly on his shoulder.

"Elizabeth!" she screamed again between sobs.

"Hush!" Jack brought a finger to Ria's pouting lips. "it shan't be good for the young 'un." He said patting Ria's stomach. Ria lay down obediently, one hand under her pillow, clutching her knife, as Jack wiped away her tears with his pirate hands.

"She'll have to stay a few more months Will, is that alright? I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind." Will listened with Elizabeth outside, eyes wide. "YOU wouldn't be screaming like that… would you dear?" Will asked, a little afraid. Elizabeth laughed,

"Oh no, oh no. I don't mind being wrapped in cotton wool." She told him with a passionate kiss. Will smiled happily,

"And how soon can we brew one of our own?" he asked her mischievously.

~Around 5 Months Later~

It was late at night, no one seemed to be in the house. Ria got dressed and tiptoed out of her room, she passed a mirror, and inspected her large swell. Not very noticeable. She thought, trying to convince herself, and left the house quietly. It had begun to rain as she made her way to a close tavern. The outside of the tavern was covered in reward posters, of pirates and thieves mostly. She examined all the descriptions, she hadn't found anyone with a scar on his face. She found a large poster of her Jack, a large reward was named by some one called Norrington. She sighed, tearing it off the wall and tossing it on the ground, but there was a large poster underneath his. Of a man with a large nose, piercing eyes, and a long scar from his ear to the corner of his mouth. Ria tore off the poster cleanly and stared at the drawing. It is him! She told herself. But there was no name. She went into the loud tavern with the poster in hand, she walked up to a group of men and asked if they could recognise the man in the drawing. No one could, so she moved onto another table, no one knew. She moved to a table with a woman sitting on a man's lap, she put the drawing on the table for them to see and tapped the man on the shoulder,

"Would you know-" the man turned to look at her and Ria gasped.

~

DUM DUM DUM! WHAT HAPPENS?? Guess…

~


	6. I deserved that one

6

"Ria!" Jack spluttered, "What are you doing here?" he said surprised, putting down his rum. Ria stepped back, shocked. The other woman smiled,

"Jack…" she murmured, "who's this?" she eyed Ria. Ria stared at the slut sitting on Jack's lap, and mouthed wordlessly. Jack stood up, the woman fell off, he and put his hands on Ria's shoulders trying to explain,

"Ria luv! It's not what it looks like-" he began, Ria felt tears in her eyes. She shook his hands off her shoulders and ran out of the tavern into the rain, "RIA!" he ran after her.

 Ria ran out and around a stone pillar, she spotted a tall tower with a wooden ladder, she climbed up and out of sight. She saw Jack shouting her name as he ran everywhere looking for her in the streets. She didn't get down until she couldn't hear his cries. Lying, cheating pirate! She thought angrily as she climbed down. Never should've fallen in love with a pirate! A pirate killed your parents and will hurt you too. She told herself, brushing tears out of her eyes. She reached the bottom of the ladder when a hand helped her down the last rung, it was Jack. Ria shook his hand off and slapped his face.

"I deserved that one," he said. Ria slapped him again, "that one too," Ria turned away and began to run, clutching her stomach. The rain poured down on her, her thin dress stuck to her skin and her hair was completely wet. Jack followed her, still talking, "Let's go back to the Turner's luv, it's cold, and it cant be good for ye, or the young 'un-"

"Since when did you start to care about me? Or even the child?" she shouted, still running away.

"I never stopped luvie!"

"And you care for so many other women!"

"It's not like that!" he insisted stubbornly. Ria slowed down, she began to sway, clutching her bulging stomach. Jack stopped, from a distance. Ria collapsed on the road, blood drowned her white dress.

~


	7. I hate you Jack Sparrow

7

"JACK HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO HER? SHE'S VERY FRAGILE AT HER LAST MONTH! WHAT KIND OF A MAN GOES WITH ANOTHER WOMAN?" Elizabeth screamed from outside of the room where Ria was in. Jack cringed, he feared many things now, and raging women was one. He started to open his mouth, "DON'T YOU TRY EXPLAINING! SHE COULD DIE JACK. YES, DIE! AND THE LAST THING SHE WOULD'VE SEEN WAS YOU WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!" Elizabeth exploded. Will restrained his fuming wife,

"Jack knows he's done wrong-" he began,

"HE'S COMMITED SOMETHING WORSE THAN DEATH FOR A WOMAN!"

"Hush Elizabeth!" Will said, bringing a finger to her lips. She did, and they heard cries from inside the room.

"Ria!" Elizabeth and Jack said together.

 Ria was awake, and clutching her stomach in pain, Jack was immediately at her side. Ria blindly took the knife from under her pillow and stabbed wildly at the bed sheets beside her, missing Jack's arm by an inch. Elizabeth pulled Jack away, and pulled the knife out of Ria's gripping hand, and gave it to Jack. She called for the midwife. "You two had better leave, for your own sake." She said quickly. Jack didn't move, feeling hurt, Will dragged him out of the room and into the study next door.

~

Jack cringed as he paced, gripping Ria's knife as painful screams came from the other room. Will tried to calm his friend,

"She'll be fine," he told him as Jack made for the door, more screams. Jack turned around and continued to walk back and forward in the middle of the study. Will tried to make Jack think of something else, "So, how's the Black-"

"We'll have to name it." Jack realised, Will tapped Jack on the shoulder, another series of horrifying screams,

"Not **_it_**, he, or she." Will told him, Jack nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, he, she'll be a Sparrow… a young Sparrow-" he muttered when-

"I HATE YOU JACK SPARROW!!" he heard from the other room then more screams. Will shook his head, and shut the door, muffling the screams only a little. Jack collapsed into a chair and rubbed his head,

"She's hates me." He sighed, and then, Ria's screams stopped. Jack looked up, a baby's cry, but it sounded stereo, two.

~

Elizabeth met Jack outside of the room, "Congratulations." She whispered with a small smile. Jack stumbled into the room to find the midwife cleaning up, and Ria holding two small bundles of cloth in bed. Jack walked slowly to her, Ria looked up, she couldn't help but smile. Jack kissed her lovingly

"I hate you Jack Sparrow." She whispered with a smile, Jack stared at the bundles, he picked the closest one up pulling the cloth away from its face. A small wrinkled thing screamed at him, Jack cringed a little, but then the baby stopped crying, and nestled into his arms. "He's our boy Jack," she said softly, her voice was hoarse from screaming, "And this is our little girl." She took her boy and let Jack hold the girl, the girl was quiet, and her eyes opened immediately,

"Hey look luvie," Jack whispered, "she's looking at a me!" Ria smiled. Jack pulled the cloth a little more, and grinned, "She's as beautiful as her mother." He said, patting down the thin patch of black hair.

~


	8. Did ye teach our little girl to play swo...

8

"Lets name her, Pearl, luv," Jack smiled, looking out the window to the rock where his beloved ship and crew were tucked away, "Pearl, after our beautiful ship,"

"Not nearly half as beautiful as our Pearl I hope." She said softly, Elizabeth came in,

"Sorry, would you like to be alone?" she asked with a small smile,

"Oh no, please stay, we're thinking of names," Ria said,

"We've got Pearl sorted luvie," Jack said happily,

"Pearl?" Liz asked,

"Our little girl, Pearl… **_Eliza_** Sparrows." Alexandria said. Jack frowned,

"I think it may sound a bit better if… it were, Eliza Pearl Sparrows, luv?" Jack suggested, Elizabeth grinned,

"I feel honoured!" she clapped her hands happily,

"Now for our boy." Jack said, picking him up, the baby curled happily in his father's arms. Elizabeth tapped her foot,

"James?" she asked, the baby stirred uncomfortably, Jack shook his head.

"John?" Ria suggested, Jack made a face.

"Peter." Jack whispered to his son, Ria smiled,

"Jack." She said softly, Jack looked up,

"What?" Jack asked,

"No, no, not you, our son… Peter Jack." Ria said. Jack kissed his son's forehead softly.

"Peter Jack Sparrows." He whispered,

"**_Robins_**," Ria corrected him.

"**_Sparrows_**," Jack insisted. Ria sighed,

"But then, I'm the only Robin in the nest with three Sparrows." Jack kissed Ria softly,

"**_Four_**, Sparrows." He whispered, and Elizabeth quietly tip toed out of the room.

~7 Years Later~

"Ellie! That's not fair!" Peter said, as his sister announced his defeat again with their wooden swords from Uncle Will. Ellie smiled a little and pulled the beautifully crafted, blunt, weapon from her brother's chest, an inch before it could reach his coat. "Why are ye so good at swords?" he asked sadly, Ellie picked up her brother's disarmed wooden weapon and handed it back to him.

"Draw your sword Pete," she whispered, "and don't look down at all, do you know why?" Peter shook his dark head, "Because, firstly, we are standing on the top of the side of the ship, and down there is the sea." She pointed with her wooden stick not looking down at the white waters below, "Secondly, because, the moment you take your eyes your eyes off your opponent…" she paused, Peter stared, "Bang!" she shouted, Peter jumped, "You're hit." She whispered dramatically. Peter nodded drawing his sword when-

"Pete! Ellie!" Peter jumped again. Ellie turned slowly, not moving her feet, to find her father motioning for them to get down from the side of the ship. Peter dropped his sword and carefully stepped off the railing. Ellie sighed, and jumped off instead, landing on her feet, sword in hand. Jack shook his head,

"How many times must I tell ye two? No playing on the side railing! Ye could fall off and hurt yerselves!" he hugged them. Ellie left his arms and spoke softly,

"But I've never fallen off. Mummy taught me how to balance. I was teaching Pete how too-" She told him innocently. Jack shook his head,

"RIA!" he called, Ria appeared around from the wheel, "Did ye teach our little girl to play swords? On the railing? Where if ye stepped one step wrong, ye drown?" he asked his wife, trying to be angry. Ria just smiled,

"She's good at it isn't she?" she said and twirled Ellie's hair, Peter giggled, Jack frowned,

"Ye teach Ellie all ye little tricksies luv, and now she beats Gibbs and all my men with her little eyes closed, she's only six years old!" he said throwing his hands in the air and going back to the wheel. Ria sighed,

"They're seven Jack!" she shook her head smiling and muttered something about her parents teaching her when she was only their age, "Alright, Peter. Do you need some help with the railing?"

~


	9. They’re just children

9

Ria stood at the front of the ship, staring into the dark sky. Jack stood at the wheel, fiddling with his compass, "It's not broken I swear!" he told her.

"Captain!" the watch called, Jack staggered to the watch, Ria took over the wheel.

"What now?" he asked the young man,

"Look that way Captain… if my eyes are not mistaken, I'd bet my life that's _The_ _Intruder_." He stuttered, Jack squinted into the distance, along the horizon came another ship, a black sail and a flag, two white daggers crossing over and an eye in the centre. Jack realised that they were going to be under an attack from another pirate ship,

"PREPARE FOR _THE_ _INTRUDER!_"

~

"This is stupid, why do we have to be locked in father's cabin when we can help fight?" Ellie sulked, Peter didn't seem to mind being stuck in the cabin, there was a lot of rum, "I mean, everyone knows _The_ _Intruder_ has twice the number of men in out crew!" she moaned and kicked a draw, it clicked open. Pete spotted it, and looked inside, Ellie smiled as she pulled out two real swords,

"I guess father wouldn't mind if we played would he?" Peter asked mischievously, Ellie nodded and tossed a sword to Peter. They were a little lighter than their wooden play swords and they swung nicely. "I love this sword," she said touching the sharp blade carefully when they heard men's cries, and swords clashing. Splashes. Shouts. Laughing, evil men laughing. It was all very loud. Ellie and Peter peered through the window, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on. Men were pouring onto the Pearl, fighting with their friends.

"Look Ellie! There's father!" Peter said, pointing at a man swinging from a rope and kicking two others to the ground. "Yes!" Peter said happily. Ellie grinned, she saw her mother, busy battling three tall men at the one time,

"Look, look Pete! There's mother!" she said pointing when Mr. Cotton crashed through the cabin door, in strode a fat man with a long blade. Peter cowered into the corner, Ellie drew her new sword from its sheath. "Leave Mr. Cotton alone!" she said loudly, the fat man turned to find a small girl with a long sword standing bravely before him. He laughed,

"CAPTAIN!" he shouted at his own Captain. "LOOK WHAT I'VE FOUND, TWO LITTLE CHILDREN!" he hollered. Ellie grew angry, she attacked the fat man with his guard down, and he parried them surprised at the strength from such a small creature. He didn't have time to attack at all, Peter rooted for his brave sister, who was beating the fat fool to his knees. With a final thrust she disarmed the fully grown man and didn't stop to pierce his chest. The young girl removed the sword from the fat man and wiped it clean on his trousers when-

"Well, well, well…" a tall dark man with piecing black eyes and an ugly scar from his ear to his mouth strode in. Ellie stood still, and bravely raised her sword, ready for the challenge, the man laughed, "So small!" he said and suddenly picked the girl up by her collar, Ellie screamed and swung her sword at the man, but his arm was long and she couldn't reach. He pulled the sword from her grasp, Peter, out raged, ran screaming at the man's leg and took a large bite. The man cried out and pulled him up also. "LETS GO MEN!" he barked, and he left with the two little Sparrows under his arms, kicking, screaming, biting, and scratching.

 Ria killed the third man and looked for Jack, instead she saw her two children, being carried away by the other pirates.

"JACK!" she screamed, "THEY'VE TAKEN PETER AND ELLIE!" she ran frantically towards the plank of wood where the last few _Intruders_ were, Jack saw her desperately trying to get to the other ship when CRACK!! The make shift bridge broke and fell into the sea, the path to his children was broken.

"PETER! ELLIE!" he cried at the side of _The_ _Pearl_, Ria screamed at the other ship, beating her fists down on the wood, crying.

"MOTHER! FATHER! HELP!" they heard Ellie screaming, Jack restrained Ria from jumping off the ship and swimming to their children, it would be suicide.

"HELP US! HEL-MMM!! Mmm!" Peter tried to shout, but was muffled by a large hand over his mouth.

"No…" Ria whispered, growing pale, "Come back! Come back!" she whispered as she watched _The Intruder_ sail away with her son and daughter. Jack and Ria hugged each other, crying, "They're just children… only children…"

~


	10. I listen to mother

10

"Cap'in, we hate little children, why are they on board?" a scrawny man asked the dark Captain. The Captain leered,

"Because!" he pinched the scrawny man's ear, "Then _The Black Pearl_ will follow us…" he whispered,

"Why do ye want 'em to follow us?" the scrawny man asked, he was not very bright.

"Because we're going to a island where no one knows, so there is no hiding! And I have a few questions for Jack Sparrow…" he smiled cruelly, "and… I think I may have a few things to settle with his bonnie lass…"

"Ah ha… Brilliant Cap'in!" the scrawny man laughed.

~

"Ellie it smells in here," Peter complained from the inside of a cage, Ellie nursed her wound on her head,

"I know." She said from inside of another cage opposite him. Peter rattled the door, Ellie sighed, "It's no use, I tried before. The hinges are fitted, then welded again. Uncle Will told us if it's done like that, you'd need a key." Peter sat on the ground, and reduced to pushing bits of straw around. Their new swords were taken from them, so they had no weapons, or so Peter thought. Ellie pulled a long hair pin out of her hair, and a knife out of her boot, "Pete!" she whispered, and pointed at her knife, Peter's face lit up for a while,

"But that's two against…"

"Many, I know. But first, we could get out of the cages…" she thought positively, and pushed the hair pin into the lock, Pete crossed his fingers, and they heard a click. Ellie's cage unlocked, she crawled out and unlocked her brother's cage.

"Why are ye so smart?" he grinned, Ellie smiled slyly,

"I listen to mother."

~


	11. We’ll get them back

11

"Where are they taking them?" Ria whispered, Jack hugged her tightly,

"Don't worry luv. They're going to ah… Isle Le Porta," he told her, Ria raised an eyebrow,

"Another Tortuga?"

"No, the island is flat, small. Not many know of it, it's a good marooning spot, yeah," he said, Ria nodded, "no shelter on it either, so, it's pretty much a bunghole, savvy?" he tried to smile. Ria looked towards _The Intruder_, and thought about her children,

"Jack… what if they're already-," she whispered,

"Nah… if the Captain of _The Intruder_ wanted to kill 'em, he wouldn't take 'em." Jack comforted her. "We'll get them back, we'll get them back…"

~

Eliza and Peter crawled out of the lower deck, they heard shouting on the upper so they didn't go there.  They found themselves in the food storage, "Look! Rum!" Peter said happily, and took a bottle. Eliza frowned disapprovingly,

"If we could only find-" she began,

"Oi, Bull! I've found two rats!" a huge man shouted, another man, who looked similar, probably his brother, came into the storage,

"ARGH! CHILDREN! Rats, rats! Bind 'em up and throw 'em back in the cage," he ordered. Ellie slipped her knife into her boot before anyone could see,

"We're hungry!" she shouted, as they were carried off back to the cages,

"And it smells in here!" Peter complained as Bull locked the cages, their hands were bound this time with thick rope, and their ankles were also. Ellie wriggled, trying to slip out, she couldn't. Peter gave up and lay on the straw, sniffing. Ellie refused, she still stood,

"Don't worry Pete," she told her brother, "We're going to get out of here, I bet father has _The Pearl_ following us,"

~

"Alright boys, take the boats and onto Le Porta!" the dark Captain barked, the crew scurried into boats and began to lower them down, "Someone get the little rats!" he reminded, Bull and his brother volunteered and carried the screaming and biting children into the boats,

"I never want children!" Bull announced, Ellie pulled at his dirty hair with her mouth, "OWW!!" he replied, and punched her, knocking her out. Peter screamed,

"Ellie! Ellie! Wake up!" he screamed in vain, Bull laughed and sat the limp girl in a boat. They paddled onto the shore; nothing was on the island, just very dry sand, and what looked like a large doorframe with steps going up to nothing and nooses hanging off the top. Peter looked back at the sea, past _The Intruder_ and saw another ship; it was black, majestic, it was _The Black Pearl_. Father. Peter thought desperately.

"Get the rats to the hanger Bull!" the Captain sneered, "But don't let them drop… yet."

"No!" Peter screamed, barely standing on the top of a chair, a noose around his neck. Ellie was still unconscious, so the Bull's brother let her stand on his shoulders.

~


	12. Savvy

12

"What'd I tell ya luvie? They're at Le Porta," Jack told Ria, who was very quiet,

"How do you suppose we save them Jack?" she asked quietly, Jack told the crew to lower the anchor near _The Intruder_,

"Don't worry luv, just follow my lead, don't speak, there'll be a way, I promise, savvy?" he wiped a stray tear off Ria's face.

"Savvy." Ria whispered, and put on a brave face, for Jack and for her children.

 They paddled to shore with Gibbs and slightly injured Mr. Cotton. As they neared the beach they saw about half of _The Intruder_'s crew there. And as they drew closer still, they saw the two children standing on what seemed a type of stage, Jack looked again, and saw a familiar looking hanging frame, and two small nooses, around his children's necks. Ria gasped, and drew her sword; the rest of the four did the same, though it was evident that they were extremely out numbered. The four jumped out of the small boat and launched a chaotic attack on the enemy crew. Peter saw this from a distance and shouted for help, Ellie woke from all the noise and commotion and slipped, nearly falling off the man's shoulders, her hands and feet were still bound and the noose was burning her throat. She looked to her left to find her brother under the same condition, but screaming his lungs out and balancing on a chair.

 Ria slew four men before she was restrained and tied to a tree, facing her children. Gibbs and Cotton fought together but were eventually also tied to trees, but facing the sea. Jack was the only one left; the crew backed off to guard the prisoners. Jack found himself alone, facing a man with an ugly black mask, Jack saw his children balancing for their fate, Cotton, Gibbs and Ria with pistols pointed at their heads. And himself, at gunpoint, the man with the black mask stepped forward,

"Well, well, the famous… Jack Sparrow-"

"CAPTAIN, Jack Sparrow," Jack corrected him; still frustrated at the fact that no one got the name right. The masked man laughed,

"Lower your weapons and I wont kill ye precious treasures, savvy?" Jack dropped his sword, and tossed the gun at the masked man's feet.

"If it's me ye want, just let 'em go," Jack told him. The masked Captain shook his head,

"No, no. I tell you what to do." He smiled, "When this shadow reaches this line," He drew a line, about 1 foot and a half away from the shadow of the hanger, "My man leaves his place," he pointed at Bull's brother, with Eliza standing on his shoulders, Jack's eyes widened, Ria screamed and was gagged, the masked man laughed, "and, he will kick the chair away from your boy's feet." He pointed at Peter with a pistol, Jack stood very still, as if he was thinking if her moved, the shadow would too.

"What do you propose?" Jack asked,

"The deal is; every time you give me information I ask for and for fill my requests, I give you something; a pistol first, one bullet, and then another bullet. That's three questions," the shadow moved closer, "the idea is, that with those two bullets, you can shoot the noose when the shadow reaches the line," he paused, "but if you miss, well they are strangled to death, and if you miss and hit them. You give them an easy way out, savvy?" Jack nodded, anger boiled inside.

"Savvy." He said bravely.

~


	13. I can kill you

13

"Eager to watch them die, are we? Alrighty then… Tell me where the sunken ship _The Isabella_ sleeps. Remember, if I think you've answered wrongly, I can kill you." He cocked his pistol. Jack sighed,

"Don't tell them father!" Peter shouted,

"Shut up!" Bull wacked Pete's legs with the hilt of his sword. Peter cried out in pain and nearly fell, Jack knew he had to be quick,

"It's in a back reef through a cove, 2 leagues southwest of Tortuga," the masked man clapped,

"Good, you can show us there then," Jack opened his mouth to say something but closed it again when he saw the shadow nearing the line, the masked man tossed an old pistol, empty, at Jack's feet, "Next, give us the map of the buried treasures of Anorak Island," Jack felt into his chest pocket. They were heading to Anorak Island, its jungles were thick and dangerous, without a map, there'd be no hope of finding any treasure, nor any way out.

"Father no! Not the map!" Eliza pleaded, she managed to scream as the man under her squatted for a few seconds leaving Eliza hanging, chocking for breath. Jack quickly tossed the map to the masked man's feet. Eliza still breathed; but now, the unknown treasures were to be pursued by another. The masked man threw a single bullet into the air, and Jack caught it. The shadow was less than ½ a foot away from the line in the sand,

"Lastly, I'd like to…" the masked man smiled slyly, "take your little bonnie lass…"

"NEVER!" Jack shouted,

"Even if I release those other two?" he pointed at Cotton and Gibbs, Jack sighed, he didn't know what to do, Ria spat the gag out of her mouth, tears were in her eyes,

"Let him have me love," she told Jack, Jack shook his head,

"No," he whispered, Ria looked down, Jack saw the shadow, only an inch from the line,

"Save Eliza and Peter please… do it for me…" Ria pleaded, Jack looked at his children the shadow had reached the line. The masked man tossed another bullet into the air, and Jack loaded the gun with the two bullets quickly. Bull's brother crouched, leaving Eliza hanging; he kicked the chair from Peter's feet. Jack tried to steady his shaking grip on the pistol, Ria was trying to take deep breaths for him to hurry. _The Intruder_'s crew watched, amused as Eliza's eyes closed… BANG! Jack shot the knot to where the rotting wood and the rope met, Eliza dropped to the ground limply, not moving. Ria cried even harder, the masked man frowned. Jack aimed for the same place for Peter's noose. BANG! But all he had shot… was wood…

~


	14. Where’s mother?

14

Peter's eyes finally closed. Ria cried out in terror. Jack dropped the pistol and ran towards his son and held his feet, trying to lift him. The masked man signalled for his men to leave the island, they untied Ria and took her with them; she struggled until the pistol was pointed at her again.

 Eliza rolled over onto her back coughing; she opened her eyes to find her mother gone and her father holding her brother up, still hanging. She twisted out of the now loose binds and pulled the knife out of her boot offering it to her father. Jack looked down to see a pale looking Eliza and a knife. He took it and began sawing at the thick rope.

"Peter! Wake up!" she cried as Jack took him down. He laid him on the sand, Peter's neck was red, and Eliza felt her own neck, also red.

"Pete! Don't scare ye father now no games now, Peter! Peter!" Jack said, pulling off Peter's red bandanna and shaking him awake. Peter frowned, coughing. Jack hugged him tightly with relief. "That's my boy! Never saying die!" pulling Eliza close and stroked her hair.

 They released Gibbs and Cotton. Eliza asked softly, "Where's mother?" Peter tugged at Jack's coat, "Is she going to be alright? Father? Father?" Jack stared at the small looking black ship sailing away, with his love.

"We're gonna to find her, don't worry ye lil' heads."

~

"Tell me sweet cheeks-," the masked man murmured as he licked her lips. Ria spat in his eye; "you shouldn't do that…" he warned and punched her in the face. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth; the man wiped it away with his 'kerchief. "I apologise."

"Not accepted." She retorted. The masked man acted like she didn't say anything,

"Why do you look familiar… lady pirate?" he asked curiously, "How has it come to Jack Sparrow, now off with a single mate and a family?" Ria didn't speak, "ANSWER ME!" the masked man shouted.

"Could you take off your mask then?" she bargained, he took off his mask, reviling his ugly scar and his piercing black eyes. Ria stared, she never got a good look at the man who killed her parents, she saw the long scar and bit her lip.

"Well, little missy?" he asked, "Do I scare you?" Ria shook her head truthfully.

"No."

"Well, then, talk… tell me about yourself." He poured wine into two goblets,

"My name is Alexandria Robins," she told him. He nodded for her to go on, touching her thigh gently, Ria didn't move, but continued,

"I lived in Port Johnson, ten years ago-"

"But then you decided that a aristocrat life was not for you, and you left to become a pirate!" he carried on, Ria frowned,

"No." she said simply, she turned her wrists, behind her back, around and around, slowly loosening the knot in the rope. She eyed a loaded pistol on the table that was pointed to her before.

"No?"

"No, my mother and father were killed ten years ago, the day before my sixteenth birthday."

"Oh, well I **_am_** sorry-" he said without compassion. Ria clenched her fists, even though she was bound to a chair,

"You should be sorry."

"No, really I **_am_**!" he put his hand to his chest, with a smile.

"You should be sorry because you killed them." She whispered. The man put his wine down and wiped his lips off the back off his sleeve.

"Really?"

"I asked for your name, you told me you were Jack Sparrow." She said through clenched teeth. The man laughed,

"So I lied." He smiled, "Little… Alexandria, you gave me this scar." He touched his face with his finger. "You were so brave, to ask for my name… yes I do remember, out of the cupboard. Killed one of my good men."

"I said I would kill **_you_** for what you did to my family, to me." She stared into his dark black eyes.

"But I didn't kill you." He reminded her, she watched him as he strode to the desk and picked up her small knife. "This is a beautiful blade." He said touching the sharp gently, "Do you suppose you will be missed?" he questioned her. Ria thought of Peter and Eliza, and Jack. "Your little girl-" he continued,

"What about her?" Ria spat,

"Now, now, don't get angry…" he wound her black hair around his fingers and smelt it, "She put up a good fight, killed one of my best men she did. I assume you taught her?" Ria didn't speak, "Such a small girl, imagine if my men could do the same?" he pondered.

"For your information, bastard. For someone to acquire master swordsmanship, intelligence is required. Sadly, your men would be useless." She told him,

"Am I not intelligent?" he whispered into her ear, breathing down her neck. The ropes around her wrists were loose enough to free her.

"No." she whispered and pulled her hands out of the bonds quickly, he was unarmed, to what she could see. She quickly grabbed the pistol and kicked the man into the chair. He eyed the pistol pointed at his face, he flicked Ria's knife into his sleeve and didn't move. "You didn't tie me down very well." She told him with a smile. "My turn to ask the questions, if you call out for your men, you wont live to see them come… to attempt a rescue." She picked up her knife from the desk and slipped it into her boot, pistol still at his face.

"As you wish, Alexandria." He said smiling. Was it just her imagination? He doesn't seem to be afraid. She thought,

"Who are you, what is your name?" she asked, cocking the gun.

"My name is," he chuckled, as if laughing at himself, "I've nearly forgotten! Such a hard question!"

"Answer me!" she shouted angrily,

"Alright, alright! I am William Robins." He smiled as Ria shook her head,

"You lie."

"No it's true, I have a brother, called Henry Robins, who I believe is your father." Ria began to tremble.

"I will kill you as I promised, William."

"Oh no…" he stared straight into her eyes, "Please call me, uncle."

~


	15. I spared you

15

"Where are they taking mother?" Peter asked his father, he had been asking questions the moment they got onto _The Pearl_. Jack just didn't answer any of them; he didn't know what to tell Peter. The more Jack shook his head, the more Peter asked.

Eliza, on the other hand was silent as they followed _The Intruder_ towards Tortuga. She leaned against the railing, looking towards the horizon, holding the knife that her mother gave her. Jack watched his young daughter as he followed the other black ship, he could see everything in Eliza that was in his beloved Ria; from her long black hair to the sly smile they both had when they succeeded in their goals. He looked down to find Peter, sitting next to the wheel, watching it spin as he turned, he saw the innocence in his son and hoped that he would stay that way a bit longer than his quiet sister.

"Father?" Peter asked looking up at him and Jack managed a smile,

"Hmm?" he replied, Peter took off his bandanna to retie it,

"Is mother going to be alright when we find her?" he ask, his brown eyes wide and anxious. Jack nodded and looked towards the horizon. Peter knew it was all right; mother was going to be all right.

~

"You can't defeat all of my men, let alone me." William Robins said with a smile,

"Shut up." Ria said, bringing the pistol closer to his head. "I could kill you right now-"

"Then why don't you?" he asked. Ria didn't say anything. "I spared you, niece."

"You didn't spare my father, or my mother."

"Ah, your mother, Victoria… she loved me you know." His eyes narrowed, "But Henry stole her, that's why I killed him."

"You killed everyone."

"All I met, but you… Alexandria." He reminded her. They heard a shout from above,

"WE'VE REACHED THE ENTRACE OF THE COVE. SPARROW WAS RIGHT, TWO LEAGUES SOUTHWEST OF TORTUGA." Ria looked at the door where a shadow of a man was, Robins gave a twisted smile, and knocked the pistol from Ria's hand and pointed Ria's own knife at her neck.

"Master swordsmanship, but useless with a pistol, did your parents ever teach you to handle a gun little Alexandria, for I take it they did not." He went on, Ria stared at her knife, "COME 'ERE BULL AND TIE SPARROW'S WOMAN UP!" he yelled to his first mate, Bull stomped in with a stupid grin,

"Alright Cap'in," he eyed Ria's figure and licked his lips,

"Bull, this one's not for play. She's come'n with us, keep her bound, we don't want her escaping again." Ria kept quiet as her wrists were tied tightly again with thick rope.

~


End file.
